


Taking Care

by barsonaddict



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Seriously it's just smut, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9729920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barsonaddict/pseuds/barsonaddict
Summary: Olivia "takes care" of Rafael after an "injury". PWP





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Valentine's Day fic-a-thon over at thebarsondaily tumblr page. Prompts were 'Thrust' and 'Blush'

“Hey, you’re late,” Liv teased her husband as he came home well after Noah was in bed. “Did your date with Carmen run late again?”

“It wasn’t a date,” he grumbled, taking longer than normal to hang up his overcoat in the entryway. Carmen was convinced that her boss needed more exercise- and had made it her mission to find an activity Barba enjoyed. This week it was racquetball.

Rafael flashed her a tired smile on his way back to their bedroom. “I’m just going to get changed.”

“Okay, love,” she replied absently, focused on the television. She quickly found herself caught up in the drama on screen and didn’t realize how long it was taking for Barba to change until the show was over almost twenty minutes later.

Puzzled, Liv went in search of her husband, frowning when she found him standing in front of his closet. “Raf? Everything alright?” He had removed his shoes and blazer and loosened his tie, but that was it.

He sighed heavily. “I may have neglected to stretch properly before the match and I think I sprained my elbow. It hurts when I move it and I don’t have any strength to grasp with my right hand.”

“Rafi, why didn’t you say anything?”

He blushed, embarrassed. “I’m a grown adult. I didn’t think I’d need you to undress me. Even our son manages to get changed by himself now and he’s four years old.”

A shiver ran down her back at the words ‘our son’. There are few things she finds more attractive than Rafael in dad mode. “Well, it’s not like I’ve never undressed you…”

“That’s different Liv.”

She smiled slyly and stepped in front of him, toying with his tie. “It doesn’t have to be,” she whispered, and gently used the tie to pull him closer. “Let me help you,” she breathed before kissing him soundly.

She sucked his tongue into her mouth, deftly undoing his tie and slipping it off before throwing it in the direction of the closet. She broke the kiss and nipped and sucked along his jawline to his ear.

“You always take care of everyone else- let me take care of you tonight Mister Barba,” she purred, taking his earlobe between her teeth and pulling gently.

His heart was racing and his breath merely pants. “Uhhhh, Olivia,” he whined, using his uninjured arm to pull her into him, thrusting their lower bodies together.

She didn’t hold back the moan when she felt his hardness straining against his trousers. Suddenly impatient, she pulled the suspenders off his shoulders, being careful not to jostle his sore arm. She deftly unhooked his pants and they immediately pooled at his feet. He stepped out of them and then fell back onto the bed, sitting on the edge.

She reached out and slowly unbuttoned his shirt from the top, trailing kisses along the exposed flesh. With the last button undone she was kneeling between his legs, her warm breath hitting his erection that was now painfully hard.

Looking up at him through hooded eyes, Liv grasped the waistband of his underwear and pulled, murmuring ‘up’- he stood up just long enough to get his boxers down and then dropped back down to the mattress. He tangled his good hand in her hair, gently guiding her up into his lap.

“C'mere,” he encouraged, “I need to kiss you again.” Their lips met in a scorching kiss that left them both panting. Olivia slowly eased backwards off his lap, standing between his legs.

Careful of his injured elbow she pulled his shirt off one arm at a time, tossing it onto the floor.

“I want to taste you,” she said throatily, and Barba barely had the time to register her words before her warm wet mouth closed around the head of his cock. His whole world shrunk to the goddess kneeling between his legs and the pleasure coursing through him.

Olivia moaned at the salty taste of the precum leaking from his thickness. She fleetingly wondered why she didn’t do this more often but soon became distracted by her husband’s whimpers.

“Liv… Olivia… please love, go easy on me…” he whined in Spanish, too far gone to realize what language he was speaking.

She hummed her dissent, taking him even deeper and running her tongue along his shaft.

After a moment Olivia pulled back, letting his arousal slide out of her mouth. She looked up and was not disappointed by the view above her.

Barba’s head was thrown back, eyes closed. He had one hand fisted in the sheets in an attempt to ground himself. His mouth was slightly open, and as she started to run her fingernails along his thighs he let out a low moan.

“Oh…oh…Livia…, please,” he whispered.

“Please what?” she asked, returning her attention to his cock and placed teasing kisses along the underside of the shaft.

Rafael couldn’t string a coherent thought together. Liv smiled to herself and decided to end her torture. She placed one last kiss on the slit at the head of his penis. Then she moved her hands to his hips in anticipation; he could never hold back from thrusting into her mouth when she took him deep, and this time was no exception.

Liv bobbed her head a few times before Rafael sat up straight and put his hand in her hair. “Liv,” he said, his voice full of warning.

She pulled back longer enough to whisper, “Come for me, Rafael,” then took him back into her mouth, sucking until he was completely spent.

He flopped back onto the mattress with a final moan, and Liv crawled up next to him, drawing patterns on his chest while he recovered.

Minutes later he opened his eyes and smiled, looking at his wife with a loving expression. “Thank you for taking care of me, mi amor.”

Liv leaned up and kissed his mouth softly. “Always,” she whispered, pulling the blankets over them both.


End file.
